


Its Time

by Kristegg



Series: Солнечные дни в Мияги (и не только) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristegg/pseuds/Kristegg
Summary: Наблюдать за тем, как они меняются, — захватывающе и любопытно. Но гораздо любопытнее — за тем, как зарождается дружба.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Dragons — It's Time

Зима первого года в старшей школе обрушивается на них стылым ноябрём и пуховой шапкой снега в декабре, и Ямагучи с замиранием сердца наблюдает, как белые перья выстилают дорогу к торговым рядам. Отвлекается, только когда Цукки дышит на замёрзшие пальцы, и, качая головой, достаёт из сумки запасные перчатки.

— Ямагучи.

— Цукки?

— У Короля ведь скоро день рождения? — Вопрос звучит равнодушно, отрешённо, будто и не вопрос даже, а так — зарубка в памяти. Но всё-таки заставляет улыбнуться, когда Ямагучи замечает спортивную сумку с надписью «Волейбольный идиот».

— Двадцать второго, кажется. — Он пожимает плечами, пряча улыбку за шарфом. — И ещё Рождество.

Цукки кивает, рассматривая на полке жирного плюшевого воробья с яркими оранжевыми перьями, и Ямагучи вовсе хочется отвернуться, чтобы не рассмеяться от вида хмурого лица и тонкой полоски сжатых губ.

В тот год — и в то Рождество — Цукки в насмешку дарит Кагеяме англо-японский словарь, а прыгающему вокруг Хинате — дощечку для молитв со словами, что только милостивые да глупые боги смогут помочь такому идиоту.

В холодный сугроб Кагеяма с Хинатой валят Цукки одновременно, и Ямагучи даже не пытается их расцепить.

Весна второго года пахнет цветущей сакурой и немного грушей, мокрой корой и абрикосовым пирогом, приготовленным мамой Хинаты.

У них на носу тесты, и это — само по себе звучит ужасно и вызывает лёгкую нервную дрожь даже у Ямагучи, что уж говорить о Кагеяме с Хинатой. Те мученически вздыхают и грозно хмурят лбы, пока пирог стынет посередине стола, а Цукки обречённо повторяет:

— Грамматика. Я объяснял вам всё вчера, тупицы.

— Но это слишком сложно! — жалуется Хината.

— Это идиотизм, — поправляет Кагеяма, испепеляя учебник по английскому взглядом.

— Господи, помоги мне, — просит Цукки, и Ямагучи не выдерживает — смеётся.

Наблюдать за тем, как они меняются — день ото дня, месяц от месяца, год от года — захватывающе и любопытно. Ямагучи следит скорее не за игрой на площадке, отточенными блоками, успешными подачами, чёткими пасами, а за тем, как рушатся камень за камнем высокие стены и как рождается дружба.

Цукки, словно прочитав его мысли, отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник, утыкая носом в тестовые задания по математике. Подбрасывает в воздухе карандаш с ручкой, ловит и бездумно крутит в пальцах.

— Неправильно, — говорит он, нависая над плечом Хинаты и ударяя колпачком по рыжей макушке. Роняет внимательный взгляд на лист Кагеямы и стучит о его затылок резинкой карандаша. — И у тебя тоже, Король. И если через полчаса вы не решите всё верно, я буду барабанить на ваших тупых головах Imagine Dragons.

— Ты… — начинает Хината, оборачиваясь, но Цукки отбивает два такта и вскидывает брови.

— Время пошло, — коротко поясняет он. Прокручивает карандаш в пальцах и бьёт по подставленному лбу развернувшегося Кагеямы, будто о тарелку. Добавляет с толикой теплоты в голосе: — Или хотите остаться на второй год и попрощаться с волейболом?

Назвать их отношения дружбой довольно сложно, думает Ямагучи, пока Хината с Кагеямой терпеливо и обречённо сидят перед раскрытыми учебниками, медленно закипая и явно продумывая план мести.

Ямагучи хмыкает и не теряет надежды, что однажды всё измениться окончательно.

Третий год запоминается душным летом, тренировочными лагерями в Токио, волнительным ожиданием предстоящих — последних — игр. Ямагучи протягивает бутылку холодной воды, дёргает уголками губ, когда, отпив лишь половину, оставшуюся Цукки выливает на себя и, присев, снимает очки. Через пять минут (два круга бешеного бега вокруг зала) рядом на землю падают Кагеяма с Хинатой.

— Вы ещё не устали? — спрашивает Ямагучи, окидывая обоих внимательным взглядом, и капитанского предостережения в его тоне гораздо больше дружеской заботы.

— Ещё… — загнанно дышит Хината, хватая воздух ртом.

— ...нет, — заканчивает за него Кагеяма, пытаясь отдышаться и размять икры ног пальцами.

Цукки, переглянувшись с Ямагучи, усмехается.

— Хоть что-то остаётся в мире неизменным, — замечает он, надевая очки обратно. 

Ямагучи с ним согласен.

Согласен, даже когда поздно вечером они играют в карты и Хината, оставшись победителем, загадывает желание, от которого разом сводит скулы. Ямагучи смотрит, как Цукки медленно меняется в лице, как нервно поправляет очки, на мгновение закрывая глаза ладонью, и глухо произносит:

— Повтори?

— Ты двадцать минут катаешь меня на своих плечах! — Хината широко улыбается, показывая пальцами викторию и упираясь второй ладонью в бедро, но через пару минут гнетущего молчания всё-таки сдаётся. — Десять?

— Пять, — коротко рычит Цукки.

Хинату, бросившего, что он теперь выше всех, и снисходительно похлопавшего по чужим макушкам, Лев с Кагеямой стаскивают в четыре руки. 

Или когда Кагеяма в тайм-ауте тейпирует Цукки пальцы, тихо напоминая о позициях и схемах, и последний одёргивает монолог лишь по привычке.

Или когда они встречаются под Новый год у храма, сжимая в ладонях свои пожелания и надежды, а после Цукки устало потирает глаза, слушая очередной спор Кагеямы с Хинатой.

— Мы уже бегали эту дистанцию! — упирается Хината. — И ты мне проиграл!

— Ты умом повредился? Я выиграл!

— Угомонитесь, — просит Цукки. Вздыхает, понимая, что его уже не слышат. — Ямагучи, хоть ты им скажи.

— Ты знаешь, что бесполезно, — улыбается он, и в этот момент Хината с Кагеямой срываются с места.

Совершенно забыв про велосипед.

— Даже не думай, — одёргивает Ямагучи, ловя проходящего мимо Цукки за рукав. — Нельзя оставлять его здесь: украдут.

— Не мои проблемы. Я собираюсь идти домой.

Ямагучи не отпускает из пальцев ткань пальто и ничего не говорит, только осуждающе смотрит в глаза. Ждёт, когда раздастся недовольный вздох, а Цукки, освободив руку, сядет на велосипед.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит он от всего сердца и кивает через плечо. — Запрыгивай.

Цукки ждёт, пока Ямагучи, поудобнее перехватив сумку, устроится позади на багажнике. Отбивает пальцами по ручке руля в такт музыке из наушников. По-доброму хмыкает, глядя на дорогу. И трогается с места.

Сумерки опускаются на Мияги неспешно, медленно сгущаясь и зажигая в домах оконные огни. На мили вокруг слышны только шорох колёс, слитный бег, ровное дыхание да голос, поющий, что стал немного старше, оставшись при этом всё тем же. Ямагучи крепко держится пальцами за багажник, вбирая в себя все звуки и ощущения, и нисколько не беспокоится насчёт предстоящих Национальных.

Когда они равняются с бегущими Хинатой и Кагеямой, Цукки вдруг широко ухмыляется, обгоняя их, и, чуть развернувшись, замечает:

— Знаешь, что бывает, когда бросаешь вещи без присмотра? Пока-пока!

Спустя мгновение им в спины доносится возмущённый крик Хинаты:

— Цукишима!!! Верни!..

...но встречный ветер быстро заглушает чужой голос. 

— Ты ведь их любишь на самом деле? — вопрос даже не звучит им, только смягчает интонацией некоторую истину, маленькую тайну.

— Заткнись, Ямагучи.

Ямагучи смеётся и всё-таки оборачивается, глядя, как Хината с Кагеямой нагоняют их, не отставая друг от друга ни на шаг.

— Прости, Цукки.

Пока хоть что-то остаётся в мире неизменным, думает Ямагучи: торжество Хинаты, сосредоточенность Кагеямы, внимательность Цукки, их фразы, неугомонные споры, домашние задания, шуршание колёс по дороге, звучащая в наушниках музыка, спрятанная и лежащая на поверхности ладони дружба — они всегда будут стремиться к победе.

И побеждать.


End file.
